


（授翻）末日降临（El Fin Está Aquí）

by liqianyv



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liqianyv/pseuds/liqianyv





	（授翻）末日降临（El Fin Está Aquí）

Chapter 5 爱与恨  
Amor Y Odio (Love & Hate)  
“有没有人能告诉我们，你们在外面干什么了？”  
Cristiano双手叉腰，脸上写满了不满和不安。Leo站在他身边，两个人形成统一战线。Geri觉得他俩看起来就像一对愤怒的父母，要关晚归的孩子们禁闭。  
Geri不打算向他们解释，反正也无从解释。他自己甚至都说不明白今天发生的事，唯一一个能有差不多理解的是Sergio。他们两个人之间现在似乎结成了一条无法言喻也无人想要的纽带。  
沉默在几人中徘徊着，加剧了房间里的低气压。  
“Geri和一具丧尸被困在了一起。”在显然没人打算回答Cris他们的时候，Neymar开口了，“Sergio开枪打死了它。”  
Geri感觉自己浑身的肌肉都紧绷了起来。不知怎的，听到Neymar用两句话来概括这个故事，试图避重就轻，他的火气又上来了。  
“好吧。”Leo叹了口气，看上去比往常更加苍白，“那Sergio的脸又是怎么回事？”  
“哦……”Neymar耸了耸肩，咬了口糖果棒，“Geri的杰作。”  
Leo和Cristiano迅速转向Geri的方向，但是Geri垂着肩，盯着地面一言不发。他现在的状态不适合谈话。  
“我救了他的命，尽管他揍了我。”Sergio插嘴道，摇摇晃晃地走了过来。Geri在听到他疲惫的声音后往后缩了缩。“而且那还不是一场公平的对抗——他失控了，在我不注意时揍了我。”  
Gareth翻了个白眼，“可不是嘛，我们都知道如果公平对抗的话，结果一定会非常不同。”  
“我的老天啊。”Cristiano瞪大了眼睛，突然发起了脾气，“你在把自己困在里面之前没有好好检查一遍那个地方吗？这种破事不能再发生了。“  
不满吞噬着Geri的内心。Cristiano怎么能说这种风凉话？他又不是今天差点儿死了的那个人。  
“朋友们，我们过会儿再讨论吧。”Gareth友好地说。Geri真是太感激他插话了。  
“我现在就想谈一谈。”Cristiano坚持着，“你们根本不知道我们有多担心。”  
“那你他妈觉得我们感觉怎样？”Sergio提高了声音。这是Geri第一次听见Sergio用如此不加掩饰的鄙视语气对Cristiano说话。“我们才是被困在外面，为了补给品而差点儿丢了性命的人！为了什么？就为了能让你继续干坐上一个月养‘伤’？！”  
“Sergio。”Cristiano的下嘴唇开始颤抖，“你有什么资格对我这么说话？我真庆幸Geri揍了你。你就是一个恶霸！”  
Geri的血压又一次上升，似乎已经是今天的第一百万次了。其他人还在争论不休，但争论声渐渐消失在了背景中，他能看见的只有丧尸向他冲过来的样子。那幅场景在他的脑海里一遍又一遍地重复上演。他没法在身上都是那玩意的血液和内脏的情况下正常思考。  
“Geri？”Leo发抖的声音传了过来，尽管他几乎听不见。  
“别跟我说话。”Geri漫无目的地向前踉跄而去，“你们谁都别跟我说话。”

 

***

 

“我以为我说的很清楚，我想自己一个人待着。”  
Geri看着Sergio将一堆木头扔在地上，然后生起了火。不一会儿，橙色的火焰向上升腾至夜空。很快，Sergio端着一盆新鲜的泉水回来了。  
“等到水温了，我们就能把你弄干净了。”Sergio的声音听上去意外地柔和且令人宽慰。  
“或许我能擦干净这些脏东西，但我无法抹去那些记忆。”Geri自言自语道。  
他立刻为暴露了自己的内心给Sergio而气恼不已，所有人里偏偏是Sergio。他毫无生气地看向后者，Sergio小心翼翼地挪了过来。  
“我觉得你会需要这个的。”他站在Geri面前，将一瓶沐浴露递了过来，“至少能让你闻上去更好一点。”  
“是啊……谢谢。”  
Geri的内心开始颤抖。他努力咽下口水，试图保持镇定。他知道他们迟早得谈谈，他只是还没有准备好进行这个对话，至少现在还没有。  
“Geri……”Sergio低声开口道。  
Geri努力让自己忙碌起来，他站起来试了一下水温，距离水热到能洗澡的程度还需几分钟。  
“我没事儿。”Geri尽力不让自己的声音颤抖，“就是想弄干净这些而已。”  
“你看起来可不像没事的样子。”Sergio没有退缩，“你看起来一点儿都不像我之前认识的Geri。”  
Geri回忆起了他之前的生活，他曾是个捣蛋鬼，是个爱说笑的家伙，一个能让别人笑得前仰后合的人。  
“我觉得我再也变不回去了。”Geri慢慢地叹了口气。  
Sergio一言不发，但是Geri很确定他看见了对方脸上的情绪波动。这已经不是那个早上跟他一起离开木屋的人了。今天发生的一切也彻底改变了Sergio。  
在火光的照耀下，Sergio肿胀的眼睛看起来更加吓人了。Geri确信他看见了顺着对方脸颊流下的泪痕。Sergio这副样子让他悲伤不已。  
尽管还有很多不同，但他们在一起经历了太多太多。无论在丧尸出现之前，还是之后。  
Geri必须得做点儿什么，什么都行，来把注意力转移到别的事情上。他又试了试水温。终于，水够热了。他把一块布放入水中，将其拧干，然后擦去了眉毛上一些已经凝结的血块。  
“不，Geri。”Sergio的嗓音轻到Geri都不敢相信那是他的声音。他伸出手拿过Geri手中的布，轻柔地帮他擦拭着双颊。突如其来的亲密让Geri发起抖来。  
“我……我得好好谢谢你。”Geri紧张的嘟囔着，“我就是不知道怎么谢你，没有你我是逃不出来的，Sergio……”  
“嘘。”Sergio示意他别说话，“你什么都不用说。”  
“我得说。”Geri坚持着。  
“用不着。我们都在那个药房里失去了自己的一部分，”Sergio说，“但或许我们找到了一些其他的。”  
Geri的心跳开始加速，Sergio为他擦拭血迹的动作亲密得不可思议。他想要伸出手来触碰Sergio。用指尖描画出他纹身的形状，数清他古铜色肩膀上的雀斑。如果都按Geri的意思来，Sergio在他面前就没有任何秘密了。  
他完完全全地渴求着他。  
也许他一直都是这么想的，他告诉自己。毕竟，他和Sergio几年来一直争个不停，他们都发现放过对方几乎是不可能的。  
Geri从来没有如此清楚地体会到爱与恨之间一线之差。  
Sergio脱掉了Geri浸满鲜血的毛衣，将它扔到了地上。虽然他经常裸着身体和别人玩在一起，但此时此刻Geri突然强烈意识到了自己的赤裸。  
但他没有让Sergio停下。  
Sergio的体温从离他咫尺之遥的手指上传来。  
“抚摸我。”Geri开口恳求他，“求你了。”  
随着Sergio的手指从他的胸前向下滑去，他愈发着迷了。他的身体因为反应而隐隐作痛，皮肤热得像低烧一般。  
“Geri……”Sergio的声音又低又沉。他的手指停在了在Geri的腰带顶端，再往下一寸，就无法收手了。  
Geri思考着他们是不是真的要这样做。那一刻两人的眼神相遇：Geri如海洋一般深邃的蓝眼睛闪着光，Sergio深沉的暖棕色眼睛则许诺着禁忌的快感。  
仅仅几个小时之前，Geri还再也不想见到Sergio这个人了。他认为他是一个愚蠢的大白痴，根本不可能挑起他的这种反应。  
直到现在，他才明白自己一直对摆在眼前的事实视而不见。  
Geri在两人的嘴唇撞在一起时吞下了一声呜咽，他让Sergio的舌头钻入自己的口腔，然后和自己的纠缠在一起。这个亲吻变得愈发激烈，也让Geri愈发兴奋起来。Sergio亲吻的方式有种原始的本能，让Geri为之疯狂。这让他想被占有。  
“其他人看见了怎么办？”Geri吸了一口气，向后拉开距离。  
“从屋子里？不可能的。”Sergio像着了魔似的盯着他，他不准备就此收手，他也渴望这个，“但是我们可以去更远些的地方。”  
Geri点了点头，让Sergio占据主动。他顺着Geri的下颌一路亲吻下来，然后舔了舔他的锁骨。  
“Sese，求你了。”Geri呻吟着，踢掉自己的鞋子后脱掉自己的裤子。  
Sergio迅速脱掉了衣服，完全赤裸着站在Geri面前。Geri笑了笑，没法从对方完美的身材上挪开眼神。  
“我的天啊，”Geri赞赏地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我知道，我贼他妈的性感。”Sergio冲他自信地坏笑着。他抓过沐浴露，向手指上挤了很多。  
很快，两人就靠在了一棵树上，Sergio在深入他的同时紧紧抱着Geri，炙热的鼻息喷在Geri的耳朵上。  
“Geri。”他贴着他的皮肤叹了口气，“我真开心你还活着。”  
他们欲求不满的呻吟回响至森林深处。

 

***

 

他从Sergio温热的怀抱中醒来，两人躺在客厅的沙发上。Geri闭上眼，用鼻子蹭了蹭Sergio的脖子，呼吸着后者的味道。他仿佛置身在一个不愿醒来的梦境。这是这么长时间以来他生命中唯一有意义的事了。  
“Mmm，”Sergio动了动，他满意地哼哼着，手指穿过Geri长得太长的头发。  
Geri舔了一下他的耳垂，然后温柔地亲吻了他的脸颊。正要亲向他的嘴唇时，Geri猛地停了下来。  
“卧槽……”他眨了眨眼，感觉胃里翻江倒海，“Sese，你的眼睛……”  
Sergio伸手摸了摸那块紫色的、肿胀的皮肤，“看上去很糟糕吗？”  
“糟糕透了。”Geri低下头，“我真是太抱歉了，我没想下手这么重的。”  
“我几乎什么都没感觉到。”他笑着回答。  
“你的眼睛可不是这么觉得的。”  
“那你可有很多要补偿我，Geri。”Sergio梦呓般的低语着，“或许你可以从亲吻我开始。”  
“那么，不后悔昨晚的事？”Geri小心翼翼地问。  
“只后悔没早点儿发生，”他回答，抚摸着Geri的脸。两个人的嘴唇压在了一起，Geri贴着Sergio的嘴唇呻吟起来。他缓慢的，仔细地亲吻着他，细细品味着每一刻。他的身体仍然兴奋不已。昨晚Sergio触摸过了他的每一寸肌肤，现在，他感觉自己又硬了起来。  
“老天啊！”Leo站在他们前面，脸上挂着惊恐的表情。他迅速用手捂住了眼睛，“你俩他妈的在干什么？”

Sergio和Geri迅速分开，就像两个亲热被抓包的青少年。  
“你觉得我们看上去在干什么？”Sergio舔了舔嘴唇，然而Geri无法控制自己注意到这个动作多么诱人。  
“我真是跟不上你的节奏，Geri。”Leo叹了口气，扭过头来，“我以为你正为Cristiano要死要活的呢。”  
“当他可以享受牛排的时候为什么还想要汉堡呢？”Sergio伸手抓了一把Geri的屁股。  
“这很复杂。”Geri笑了笑，歪头看着Sergio，“关于我和Sergio的事总是很复杂的。”  
“但是现在简单多了。”Sergio宣布。他转过头来看向Leo，“无意冒犯，兄弟，你看起来糟透了。”  
“我胃不太舒服。”Leo暴躁地回答。  
“让我猜猜，”Geri用手托着下巴，“你和Neymar吃了太多的糖果。”  
“我们不是吃了很多糖果。”Leo纠正他，“我们吃了所有的糖果。”  
“你们真是疯了。”Sergio笑了起来。  
“Cris和Gareth死活不肯碰。”Leo指明，“他们还在坚持自己的健康饮食。”  
“这真是太搞笑了。”Geri说。  
“是啊，我算得到教训了。”Leo龇了龇牙，揉了揉肚子。他环顾四周仿佛是在确认有没有人在偷听。“有些事情我得跟你们俩说。”  
“什么事？”Geri问。  
“是这样的。”Leo坐在了沙发的边儿上，Geri可以感觉到他正在进行心里斗争。“我们还在巴塞罗那时，你看见Cris是怎么受伤的吗？”  
“没有，”Geri说，“我找到他的时候，他已经受伤了。”  
“再跟我说一次他怎么受伤的。”Leo逼问。  
“他说什么东西砸他身上了——可能是木头，然后他在推开那个东西的时候割到了自己。”Geri回答。  
“他可不是这么跟我说的。”Leo的双手绞在了一起，“他说他是在翻窗时候受伤的，并且那个时候有丧尸在追他。”  
“他为什么要撒谎呢？”Sergio看起来有些疑惑。  
“Leo，从第一天开始你就抓着这个不放了。”Geri不在意地挥了挥手，“你为什么对他怎么受伤的这么在意？”  
“因为我知道他没说实话。”Leo挑衅地点点头。“我知道他在隐瞒着什么，然后今天早上我醒来的时候，我终于搞明白了。”  
Geri和Sergio交换了一个眼神。  
“动动脑子，”Leo温和地说，“伤口在几周后才开始愈合，没有感染也没发烧。Cris竭力不让我们知道真正发生了什么。”  
Geri感觉自己胃翻滚着，他抓紧了Sergio的手。  
“他没受伤。”Sergio就事论事地说，“他被咬了。”  
“好吧，这可就说不通了。”Geri补充道，“如果他被咬了，他怎么没变成丧尸呢？”  
“因为他免疫。”Leo骄傲地宣布，“Cristiano对丧尸病毒免疫！”


End file.
